


Eveliina: Reignited purple dragon

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro: Reignited trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Babysitting, Blood and Violence, Crying, Daycare, Dragon city ( Legend of Spyro ), Dragon plushie, Dragons, Dreams, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Growing Up, Hunting, Learning to Fly, Lullabies, Major Character Injury, Meat eating, Minor Character Death, Protectiveness, Purple dragon, Rain, School, Stone hills ( Spyro Reignited trilogy ), Storytelling, Sunny flight ( Spyro Reignited trilogy ), Thunder and Lightning, dragon island, drakes, foster-father Lindar, learning to walk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: No family is perfect… we argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family… the love will be always be there. - ???





	1. Her name will be Eveliina

It was normal day in Dragon island, dragons went through their business and stuff. Lindar the clockmaker dragon strolled in valley of Avalar, he got near the river and stared it until he noticed something floating in river, something round and... purple? It was egg, purple egg. Lindar stared it to come to him, he leaned down and took it from river " What´s this? Purple egg? " he muttered until he looked his surroundings, egg must have been come from far away and it was abandoned. Clockmaker wasn´t sure what to do but he did realized soon that hatchling needed someone to raise it when it hatches. With heavy sigh Lindar put egg in his belt´s bag, to warmth, dry and safety. Clockmaker looked toward the waterfall until he started to head back in Dragon city, he needed to be prepared when egg would hatch. Lindar got back to his apartment, without wasting the moment he took the egg from bag and observed it, it was real purple dragon egg, it was most rarest dragon and powerful dragon species in Dragon Island. Clockmaker wondered that what happened to the parents, were they killed? Was egg stolen and then dropped in river? Did parents drop it in river? There was so many chances along questions but no answers. Dragon sighed and took warm blanket and wrapped it around the egg to resemble the nest, Lindar settle next to it and looked it as he took off his goggles, watches and belt. He has never seen purple dragons, he only has heard about them, last one lived during time of ancestors, named Darkscale. Name scared the dragons because he turned to darkness, not good thing. Even thinking about it gave chills to clockmaker so he pushed those thoughts away. He looked the egg and stroked its light royal purple shell with small smile, he would take care of the hatchling if he had to. Few days passed after finding the purple dragon egg, Lindar told to his friends about it, likes of Gildas the painter. Lindar told about the egg and what species´s it was, painter was allowed to see it and when he did, result was shocking to clockmaker because painter almost fainted of sight. Gildas looked like he was seeing a dragon egg very first time " A... purple dragon egg... you weren´t kidding Lindar. You saved one. " Gildas said weakly as he got back on his hind legs, Lindar sighed and sat next egg " Yeah, I found it from floating in river in Avalar. Makes me wonder that what happened to parents, where egg came and so on. You get the picture. " clockmaker said, painter nodded " Yes, it´s been very long time since there was purple dragons around. Last one was thousand years ago. " Gildas said and knelt down to get better view of egg. Gildas couldn´t belive it, who could abandoned the defenseless egg, or least steal it and throw it in river if it was meant to be thrown. Gildas stood up and started to leave " Well Lindar, I think I have to leave now. Take care of yourself. " painter said and left, Lindar smiled and laid his body around the egg and settled his head near it, closing his eyes for moment of rest. More days passed after Gildas´s visiting, Lindar had been waiting the egg to hatch like rising moon, sometimes he was afraid tha river´s cold water killed the hatchling inside but he wasn´t going to give up yet. When clockmaker returned to home from work he noticed that egg was shaking and twitching slightly " Eh? Are you trying to hatch little one? " he muttered and knelt front of moving egg, cracks appeared here and there and grew larger. Lindar started to get excited of what egg would reveal to him. Some time passed as egg kept shaking, but soon small wingarm with four jagged and short clawed fingers bursted out from shell, Lindar gasped slightly of the claws and wingarm ( Wyvern? No... ) he thought until hatchling crawled from egg, it was little female purple dragon with wyvern body structure. Hatchling had stubby snout, brown short hair, her horns were straight and stubby, she also had yellow small cresting starting from top of her head and ending of back of the said head. Her wingarms were small and claws really were jagged, from birth, it was rare but it happened to this one. Same with hind legs, three claw on each paw, jagged and short. Tail was short but its tip was shape of rattlesnake´s rattle. Hatchling´s chestplating started from throath and ended to tail tip. Lindar smiled gently and took little hatchling to his arms, she queaked and whimpered weakly, clockmaker nuzzled the hatchling with his snout which made her peep " Hahahah… welcome to the Dragon island Eveliina... " he murmured, he gave name which was name of another dragon which was told to be hero of island but passed away many, many years ago. Purple dragon wasn´t going to live all alone, Lindar swore that he would raise little one no matter what it cost, be it his life.


	2. Dragon council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear controls you. - Jack Kevorkian.

Lindar never thought that how difficult it was to raise the hatchling alone without help, Eveliina kept him busy along his work. And feeding… well… it was another thing entirely, Lindar had difficulties to vomit the half-melted meat to her, and make it worse, hatchling´s crying of hunger made clockmaker´s heart shatter to pieces. But in the end he managed to learn to feed her by mouth-to-mouth.  
But today was different day entirely, he and Eveliina were called in Dragon council to show Eveliina, by that they would judge the things, Lindar never understanded it but it didn´t matter in this point, it was order.  
Dragon council remained in highed point in Dragon city, room was was full of dragons, four elemental guardians from Dragon temple, chiefs from their villages, Artisan´s, Peacekeeper´s, Magic crafter´s, Beast maker´s and Dream weaver´s leaders were there too, along many other dragons and the Dragon guards to keep everyone secured. Coucil´s chairman scared Lindar to death, dragon was black scaled and red from chest and wing membranes, tail tip and winsg had metallic parts which resembled the knifes. Black dragon looked the clockmaker with judging look, Lindar opened his wings and revealed the Eveliina in his arms which startled the other dragons in room, one of Lindar´s friends, Nevin walked closer with half worried, half scared look " Uh... Lindar, Don´t you know who that is...? " dragon asked until other´s started to panic " Qattiel! " They all screamed in panic which confused Lindar, why they were calling hatchling Qattiel? Dragons were startled along the guards " Lindar! Let go of it! " one dragon screamed " Why ancestors? Why did you brough killer amongs us? " another dragon muttered, Lindar shooked his head " Why I would do that? " he asked as dragons started to yell " We have been cursed! " one shouted " Kill it! Kill it quick! " another one demanded " A killer! Dark creatures send Qattiel to spy us! " third one shouted, they all demanded to kill Eveliina but Lindar wasn´t going to do it. One dragon near the chairman started to speak " Iswed... we dragons are creatures of honor but this hatchling... we have to make it perish... " dragon muttered, Iswed nodded and started to walk toward clockmaker " Lindar. Let go of Qattiel. We have to put it down. " black dragon said but he only received angry snarl from clockmaker " What?! No! What is wrong with everyone?! She is just a small hatchling! " Lindar snarled, Iswed closed his eyes with shook of head " No, Lindar. It´s Qattiel, the assassin from darkness. " dragon said " Qattiel was dragon with wyvern body structure, it used to kill those who came on its path. When it died, its soul ended in darkness and dark creatures used it many times to kill and spy us. They have failed everytime. " Iswed finished, Lindar bared his fangs " Are you even listening yourself?! You want murder hatchling because it might be possessed by darkness?! " Lindar roared, Iswed started get impatient " Lindar, we can´t take any risks. " dragon said but clockmaker wasn´t listening " NO!! She is just innocent hatch-! " Lindar´s sentence was cut short when members of Dragon guards started to drag him out " Nevin! You have to stop him! You can´t let him kill her! " Lindar shouted but painter ignored it. Eveliina didn´t have any clue that what was going on as Iswed walked closer the hatchling, Lindar tried to get free but guards were strong as earth dragons " YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS!!! YOU ARE KILLING A INNOCENT HATCHLING! HATCHLING!! " Lindar roared until he tried to get free again " Let me go! Let me go! You can´t do this! " he roared as he was dragged away. Dragon guards who where outside started to drive other dragons away with guardians from temple, Gildas and Bubba were there too to watch until they saw their friend being dragged by guards " Let me go! I have to save her! She is afraid! She didn´t do anything wrong! " Lindar shouted as Gildas ran to him " Lindar! What is going on? " painter asked " Gildas! You have to help! They are going to kill Eveliina! " clockmaker shouted, painter almost went pale " WHAT?! K-kill Eveliina?! " painter asked until he got grasp from reality " We can´t let them do this Bubba! " Gildas said as he looked the Beast maker " W-what can we do? I don´t think we could anyth- " Bubba was cut short when painter interrupted him " I won´t let it happen! No hatchling is hurt if I have something to say about it! " Gildas snarled " B-But it´s Qa- " Bubba stammered until he got interrupted again " Lindar and hatchling need our help! Who is with me? " painter asked with harsh look, soon Peace keeper dragon named Conan came with speed to them " I will! I am Peacekeeper and I will help those who I can. " yellow dragon said, Gildas nodded " Good, can you free Lindar for us? " painter asked, Conan nodded and stood straight " Yes, I will do that! " he said and ran to direction where clockmaker was taken. Meanwhile in council Iswed put his paw on Eveliina´s small head and squeezed it tightly which made hatchling to wheeze, black dragon felt bad but he had to it. Conan ran fast as he could and when he spotted Lindar he took his lance and took guards down " Lindar! You must hurry! Hatchling needs your help! " Peacekeeper said, clockmaker nodded and started run, he had to hurry. Soon Gildas and Bubba joined him and Nevin did too. Iswed but his fangs on Eve´s throat, he didn´t want to do this but he had to. To keep others save. Before he could move to killing act he got hit hard by Bubba´s tail, chairman hissed from pain as he noticed that hitting spot was bleeding " Who- " black dragon hissed until he noticed Lindar standing on four to shield Eveliina from him along Bubba, Gildas, Conan and Nevin " You. Will. Not. Hurt. Her. " Lindar snarled, Iswed couldn´t belive this uprising " Lindar! What do you think you are doing?! " Iswed asked with snarl, which clockmaker returned " What I am doing? I am doing right thing. You have let fear and paranoia drive all of you mad. Murdering an hatchling out of fear, what makes any of you better than dark creatures? I don´t care about what you say about ' Qattiel ' she hasn´t done nothing wrong. She is dragon just like us, meaning that she has every right to live. And if you can´t understand that... you have to go through me. " Lindar snarled deeply " Me too! " Conan shouted " Through all of us! " Nevin shouted, Iswed snarled as his maw started to spew shadow fire " That´s last straw, clockmaker. " Iswed snarled " You have no idea what are you babbling about! We can´t risk all of Dragon city only because you feel bad for it! You can´t help monsters like it! " black dragon roared, before things could escalate to worse, new voice came in " STOP! " voice demanded, it was dragon elder from wind dragon tribe " Fear. Paranoia. That is what dark creatures wants. They wants us to fall apart. You can´t murder someone so small out of fear. " elder said, Iswed walked closer the feather winged dragon " You can´t be serious, you know how dangerous Qattiel is. " Iswed said but elder wasn´t going to give up " We don´t kill the hatchling, she is purple dragon in the end. She will live. " elder said, Iswed hissed until he snorted and headed out " You will regret this wind elder. " he snarled and left. Lindar stared the wind dragon elder with amazed expression, he couldn´t belive this " You… saved us... why? " clockmaker asked as he stood on two and picked up the Eveliina " Because it´s my nature, we wind dragons are humble and docile creatures, we don´t wanna murder anyone by sheer fear. " elder said and walked closer " It´s been while since I saw purple dragon, you are lucky one clockmaker. " elder said as he nuzzled his snout againts the hatchling, Lindar licked his maw with hesitation " Uh... thanks… I guess… " he muttered until he took step back " Ahm, I mean, thank you, I appreciate it. " he said, elder smiled gently and started to head out " It wasn´t big job, black dragons like Iswed are like that, rushing. " elder said and left, dropping few white feathers from wings. Lindar got back in apartment and when he did he gave breath of relief, hatchling was alive, thanks to his friends and one kind elder. Clockmaker looked to Eveliina who had fell asleep in halfway in homecoming. Lindar sighed and headed to bed, he settled Eve down and curled around her and put his wing to cover her, he was little bit afraid of Iswed. What would black dragon do? Will he return and finish the job? All those thoughts scared Lindar but he managed to push them away and fall to sleep.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the freakin' weekend. - ???  
> I love the morning without alarm. - ???

Lindar woke to small whimpering and queaking, blue dragon groaned as he raised his head and lifted his wing to reveal the Eveliina who was drooling. Lindar raised his eyebrow and glanced to clock which displayed 3 AM proudly ( It´s too early to this… ) clockmaker hissed mentally until his attention was dragged back to hatchling who was queaking and drooling of her hunger, Lindar sighed and lowered his head down and started to give her mouth-to-mouth feeding, Lindar couldn´t wait when hatchling grew her fangs. When Eve was fed she fell back to asleep, Lindar groaned something until he fell back to asleep without even laying his head back, he just fell in sleep right away. When saturday morning sun started to rise Lindar yawned slightly and turned on his back with scratch of his white stomach, he wasn´t going in work in weekends or wake early. Eveliina wasn´t waking up as long her stomach was filled with half-rotten meat. When clock displayed 8.35 AM Lindar woke up with groan, his hair was messy and shaggy, clockmaker yawned as he flexed his muscles and scratched his head slightly. Before he got out of bed he heard the Eveliina´s queaking, she was waking up too, hatchling have excited look to her foster-father when she woke up, Lindar gave gentle smile and picked her up " Good morning Eveliina, did you sleep well? " he asked, Eveliina squeaked happily to answer which meaned 'yes' to clockmaker. Lindar carried to little purple dragon hatchling to bathroom to morning bath, if he got lucky he could clean himself in process. Dragon took large bucket and filled it with warm water and put some bath soap in it so make water bubbly. Lindar put Eveliina in warm bubbly water gently and took host to irrigate her brown hair, she queaked happily of when Lindar gave her rubber bath dragon to play with. After some time blue dragon took shampoo and started to lather it to hatchling´s hair, he tried to avoid soap from ending in Eve´s eyes, and he luckily managed to get pass it. When shampoo had affected long enough clockmaker took the host and washed the hatchling to clean from bubbles and soap, and with same move he also irrigated himself as to get clean too. Lindar took towels and comb, he wrapped Eveliina around another one and other around himself, he walked out of bathroom to bedroom and sat down and started to comb hatchling´s short har gently, she was trying to snarl to him but it was so weak attempt. When he was ready he started to comb his own hair, it would take more time than Eveliina´s for sure. When both were dry and clean, Lindar decided that they would spend some time in city to buy some stuff like food. Clockmaker didn´t bother to wear his accessories except his belt bag for money, they were more suited to work as working suit or something like that. Dragon city was such a nice place to live in, it was peaceful and filled with happiness during the time of peace, Lindar had to admire how city had been rebuild after the last war, Clockmaker walked in small to toy shop which was run by one his friends, Mudada who was there to greet him " Ah, Lindar! My good old friend. How are you doing? " light green dragon asked with smile " I am doing just fine. You heard that what happened in council? " Lindar asked, Mudada nodded " Yeah, Bubba told me about it, Iswed was like real nutcase in there. " Dream weaver answered, Lindar gave slight nod of his own " Okay… anyway… I came to seek plushie to my foster-daughter, dragon one if possible. " he said, Mudada gave wide grin " You came in right place my friend, I just finished my latest plushie. " Mudada told him as he reached down to counter and picked up black dragon with purple body parts, Lindar took the plushie to take better view " Oh my ancestor Mudada, it´s perfect. You really have some mad skill. I will buy this. " he rejoiced " It would be 30 Dragon coins then. " Dreamweaver stated, Lindar nodded and took the coins from his bag and handed them him, clockmaker showed plushie to hatchling who was waking up from her little nap " Look what your dad got for you. " Lindar said and receive happy squeal from her, Eveliina took plushie and hugged it with her strength that she had. Clockmaker felt very devoted toward hatchling, like she was his own daughter. Dragon city´s marketplace was filled with people. Moles, dragons, cheetahs and so on, clockmaker headed to meat shop, today he was going to eat cooked pig. His friend Alvar greeted him with friendly smile " Ah, Lindar. Nice to see you. How can I serve you? " red dragon asked " Is there any cooked pig? " Lindar asked, Alvar nodded and went to get one " Yup, cooked not so long time ago. " he answered and put it on counter " Welp, it would be 50 dragon coins. " Alvar huffed, blue dragon nodded and took the coins from his bag and counted them until he handed them to red dragon, with that he picked up the pig and left without sound. After blue and purple dragons got in home Lindar ate the cooked pig as he observed his foster-daughter who was playing with her new dragon plushie, she was really happy and filled with life. For Lindar´s suprise hatchling tried to get on all four, she tried to walk " Awww... you are trying to learn walk on your own? Well, let me assist you. " he murmured and put his front paws lightly on Eveliina´s sides, she moved slowly and clumpsily toward the half eaten pig, clockmaker smiled slightly as she got closer him and his meal. When she got on her goal she bit on meat, by lack of fangs Eveliina didn´t get any meat ripped from pig, Lindar noticed hatchling´s change of mood from happy to sad and disappointed, without wasting time he ripped piece of meat and handed it to her " Bon appetite Eveliina. " he said, Eveliina took the meat and started to swallow it down like snake. When she was ready she squaled happily as she crawled on her foster-father´s lap and started to purr. Lindar stared the purple hatchling with dumbfound look until he gave gentle smile and stroked her gently, being father, well, foster one, wasn´t so bad. It was quite nice and gave meaning to him, it gave him chance to learn new things and grow as dragon. He was glad that he was allowed to take care of the purple dragon like Eveliina, it was such a honor to humble clockmaker like him.


	4. Thunderstorm´s lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrops are the perfect lullaby. - ???

It was stormy and rainy night in Dragon island, wind was harsh enough to create tornadoes. Lindar was brutally jolted awake by his foster-daughter´s screaming and crying when lighting struck near the city. Clockmaker looked on his side and saw her crying of sheer fear " W-What´s wrong Eveliina? " he asked as he lowered his head to her level, Eveliina held her foster-father´s snout with that little strength that she had, Lindar murmured calm sound from his throat to calm hatchling down. Eve whimpered in fear, refusing to let go of her adoptive father, she trusted him.  
After some time Lindar decided to pick her up and laid on his back, settling her on his white chest. Clockmaker nuzzled his snout againts hatchling´s gently until he started to sing something to sooth purple hatchling down.  
: Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh againts the glass like unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight, little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flashes illuminates your tearstained face, I am here tonight. And someday you´ll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight, little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to arms. They´re not real, understand. And I am here tonight. And someday you´ll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand. Makes the beatiful world that you see in the morning. For you know, once even I was little child and I was afraid. But a gentle somebody came always to me to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well, now I am grown and these years have shown rain´s part of how life goes on. But it´s dark and it´s late. So I´ll hold you and wait ´til your frightened eyes do close. And I hope you´ll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand. Makes the beatiful world that you see in the morning. Everything´s fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning. But I´ll still be here in the morning. : Lindar looked how Eveliina fell asleep slowly, his voice soothed her down back to sleep. Clockmaker yawned greatly until he fell asleep too, letting the storm continue on its raging.


	5. First day in daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play is the highest form of research. - Albert Einstein.

2 years later passed calmily, Eveliina grew and learned to walk on two and talk, her fangs were growing too and she gained height slightly.  
Now it was time her to go in Dragon city´s daycare a very first time, Lindar held her wingarm tightly as other one held the black and purple dragon plushie.  
When they arrived in courtyard Lindar noticed that mrs. Shoutfire was escorting the other hatchlings inside " Good morning mrs. Shoutfire, I hope I didn´t come too late. " Lindar said making the pink dragon to giggle " Oh no, you came just in time. " she said and took better look of Eveliina " So this our little newcomer? What´s her name? " she asked " I think, she can tell it herself, can you? " clockmaker asked with small amount hesitation, Eveliina took tigh grasp her plushie " My name is Eveliina. " she said quietly " Eveliina? How cute. Now, come inside. " she said and headed to door, Lindar smiled gently and knelt down to say goodbye to his foster-daughter " Father will leave now to work, do me a favor and be good, will you, hm? " he asked like it was wish, Eveliina hugged his snout tightly " I will father, see you later! " she squaled and ran inside to start the day, Lindar took off to head to work. Eveliina walked in room where other hatchling were waiting, she sat down to wait that Shoutfire would start the day " Good morning little ones, today we got new friend. Eveliina come on, do introduce yourself to others. " she told gently, Eveliina took tighter hold from her plushie " My... my name is Eveliina, I like playing with my father game called 'dragon and gnorc' and I like be on his back when he flies high. " she told to them, other hatchlings gave clapped to her for a bit " Very good Eveliina, now go on everyone, it´s time to play. " Shoutfire said, hathcling cheered happily and ran to play with each other, Eveliina sat there until she stood up and ran after the others, she ran as fast on two as she did on four. Eveliina stayed away from other hatchlings, she wasn´t sure how to ask if she could play with them. Luckily soon three hatchling came to her with smile " Hiya, do you want come play with us? " one of them asked, Eveliina gave wide grin as she stood up " Yeah, I wanna. " she said, hatchlings ran to play with joyful laughter, she got friends to play with. Eveliina played tag with other three until it was lunch time, she was glad because she started to get hungry which made her drool. Today´s menu had Sanguinem, cooked meat in boiled blood, everyone loved it, it was so tasty, Eveliina tasted it and she loved it too, during the lunch time she talked about stuff with her playmates until it was time to head out to play again. At outside Eveliina wrestled with her friends, there was playful bites and horn using too, there wasn´t use of claws because Eve´s were useless for fighting, but her father had promised to get help to that little problem when she would grow up little more. When playtime was over hatchlings headed back inside to get well-deserved rest in form of nap time, Eveliina curled around her plushie was Shoutfire readed the story to them, it was rather soothing and relaxing. At afternoon 6 PM Eveliina was playing with others, they just had snack which meaned they had alot energy to play wildly, but it didn´t took long when she heard her father´s calling her " Eveliina! Father came to pick you up! " Lindar shouted, Eveliina squealed and ran to her foster-father with full speed and then jumped in his loving embrance " Father! I missed you! " Eveliina said as clockmaker returned the the love with nuzzle by use of his snout " Me too kid, I hope you had fun day today. " he murmured as he went to pick up her plushie " Yeah, I got three new friends, we played tag and wrestled and talked about stuff during lunch time. " she answered with big smile, Lindar laughed and took off into sky, it was time to head home.


	6. Baby-sitter Gildas

After one of daycare day passed peacefully in form of playing, wrestling and stuff. It was all fun until it was time to head to home.  
Eveliina played with her friends until she heard to be called " Eveliina! " voice called, it wasn´t her father´s. Purple dragon looked to gateway and saw Gildas the painter to stood there, " Uncle Gildas! " Eveliina shouted and ran to him, painter wasn´t ready when hatchling almost made him fall on his back " Ahaha… nice to see you kid, how are you? " Gildas asked with small smile " I am fine, where is father? " Eve asked as she was put down " Your father is going to work late today, he asked if I could watch after you. " Gildas answered as Eveliina went to get her plushie and then came back " Aww… " Eve whinned sadly, Gildad snickered and patter her head " Don´t worry, I am very nice too, aren´t I? " he asked, Eveliina shrugged " Yeah, I think so uncle Gildas… " she muttered and climbed on painter´s fluffy back, she loved how soft and fluffy it was. Gildas´s smile grew larger as he started to head out with younger purple dragon clinging on his back. Walking in streets of Dragon city was pleasing, there was no hatred among dragons and other races, no war. It was time of peace that would remain very long time. Eveliina loved it too, she loved how people smiled and talked, of course people would agrue but they would speak about it like adults to solve the dilemma. She looked the dragons who were standing on four instead on two " Uncle Gildas, why are some dragons so big? " she asked which made painter look behind him " Because they are special type of dragons. " he answered, Eve tilted her head " What kinda of dragon? " she asked " A big one. " Gildas answered simply as he arrived to Lindar´s apartment. Painter opened the door and entered in apartment, Eveliina jumped off his back with ease on her hind legs " Home sweet home. " Eveliina squealed happily " Yeah, are you hungry? " Gildas asked as he flexed his muscles slightly, Eve shooked her head " Nope, before you came we had snack. " she answered as she ran to the window, Gildas followed and looked out " This place is pretty cool, eh? " painter asked, Eve nodded with big smile " Yeah, Dragon city is coolest place in whole Dragon island, when I grow up I want to be either adventurer, member of Dragon guard or Peacekeeper. " she said, Gildas laughed and patted her head fondly " You are such dreamer Eveliina, maybe that´s why you are so positive most of time. " painter remarked, younger dragon giggled and gave playful punch to him " Uncle Gildas, stop... " she fake whinned which didn´t fool older and bigger dragon " Come on kid, don´t be like that. " he cooed and used his fluffy tail to tickle Eveliina who bursted to laughter " AHAHAHAHA!!! UNCLE-! HAHAH! STOP IT! IT TICKLES!! " Eveliina laughed, she laughted so much that she almost fell from window legde, luckily Gildas reacted fastly and used his tail to prevent that from happening. Eveliina leaned on Gildas´s fluffy paint brush like tail until she jumped down on floor " That was close one uncle, thanks for save. " she said " It wasn´t problem, your father would kill me if something would happen to you. " Gildas said " Anyway... do you want to paint with me to kill some time? " he asked and received with smiled from Eveliina " Yeah, I love that! " she answered, she would pain something awesome. At evening Lindar came home, clock displayed 21.45 proudly ( By my ancestors what a day. ) he groaned mentally, clockmaker almost snickered when he saw both Gildas and Eveliina being asleep, hatchling used painter´s mane as pillow and mattress ( Well… stomp on my tail and call me last time dragon… that´s so cute. ) Lindar thought and walked to pick up the painting that was surely Eveliina´s, he put his hand on his mouth when he saw the painting. It was picture of him and his foster-daughter with text saying ' I love my father ', Lindar´s smile grew larger as he looked it ( That kid… she is just so adorable and too precious… ) clockmaker thought and looked back to purple and blue dragons, he was glad that he had such a good friends to help him when he needed it.


	7. Drake assassins

If there was one thing that brough dragons, moles, cheetahs and many other creatures together in Dragon Island was Year of Dragon celebration in Dragon field. It was most colorful and happiest celebration in Island, there was music, games, food and drink and pretty fireworks made in Firework factory. Eveliina, Lindar and his friends were there too, having a great time altogether. Eveliina loved it, there was do much to do but she wasn´t allowed to run her own way, she had to stay close to her father. All the walking of course brough it own little problem to hatchling " Father... I am thirsty... " she whinned which got Lindar´s attention " Oh? Well, we can something to drink, I am getting thirsty too. " he said as they headed to stall which sold food and drinks. casher greeted them happily " Welcome welcome. How can I serve you tonight? " casher asked " Rainbow dragon frappe, and what about you Eveliina? " Lindar asked as he looked down to purple hatchling " Ummm... is there any strawberry flavored? " she asked, casher nodded " Yes, strawberry juice. " casher answered and started to work the orders. When drinks were ready Lindar paid them and handed juice to Eve " There you go kid. " clockmaker said as Eveliina started to drink the juice, Lindar chuckled and took sip from his frappe as they headed to celebration. When they arrived people heard ominous roaring which they regonized " DRAKES!!!! " they shouted, Eveliina got confused " Drakes? Father, what are they? " she asked as she looked to his foster-father who went almost pale " Drakes... they are smaller dragons who doesn´t have wings at all or any fancy elements to breath... they are outcast to us. " he answered as two heavily armored, black scaled drakes walked from forest, their fangs were steel and their eyes were red like blood, people backed away, leaving Lindar and Eveliina vulnerable " Well, well... our king was right... purple one is still alive... good... " one of them said, its voice was rough like sandpaper " Yes... purple one... she is alive as our king said... " other said, its voice sounded much darker. Bubba who was there too regonized them " Your king?! Kohuru?! What does he wants?! Bubba asked as dracos turned to said Beast maker " He wants to meet her. " first one said " Yes, me and Claw came to pick her up. " other one said who was known as Fang. Both drakes turned to Lindar who knew that what they wanted " If you wanna her, you must go through me first! " clockmaker shouted as he went on four with snarl. Drakes circled the both dragons " How shall we do this Fang? Shall we hurt him badly? " Claw asked " Yes, let´s hurt him badly… so badly that he won´t walk again… " Fang answered with dark laughter, both drakes jumped on clockmaker´s back which made Eveliina run to Bubba " Uncle Bubba! Do something! " she pleaded but soon Lindar shouted " No! Don´t come any closer! I will handle these lizards myself! " he shouted, Eveliina turned away she didn´t want to look it. Lindar hissed and used his tail to removed one of them from back and then smashed another one to tree with force " Your king was banished with reason. Tell him that he won´t get my kid that easily! " he snarled as drake stood up " Tell him yourself when I and my patner throw your body on his paws! " drake snarled, before Lindar could move other one jumped on his back and bit on neck, soon other one joined to its patner. Lindar roared of agony but he managed to remove the drake assassins from himself, he held his bleeding throat ( Dang it! I wasn´t never good fighter in the end! If this keeps going I will die! ) Lindar reminded himself until he gasped when drakes where heading to Eveliina´s direction, he roared and ran to other´s side and leaped on it " Fang! " Claw shouted as both blue-white dragon and armored, black scaled drake rolled away by Lindar´s leaping power, assassin luckily got on its feet from speed, Fang snarled Lindar who stood on four with same angry snarl. Before Claw could go help its patner Conan took good grasp from its tail and slammed it on ground with force " You aren´t disturbing peace you filthy creature! " Peacekeeper snarled until Fang started to run his direction " You will die! " it roared but Lindar used his wings to move Fang´s side, drake reacted quickly and leaped on his neck and threw him in air which made everyone flinch with horrified gasp until Lindar fell on his back with bleeding throat along agonized roar " Foolish dragon. " Fang taunted and started to head to Eveliina´s direction again who was scared by her life. Fang licked its maw with drool dribbling down " Now... where were we? " it asked with dark chuckle, before it could reach the crowd however it was dragged down by its hind leg " Eveliina! Run! " Lindar shouted as he bit the foot, Eveliina gasped of sight " These freaks will not touch you as long I am still around! But you must run now! " he shouted until Fang kicked him off on his back, clockmaker got up on four with pained hiss " The king of the freaks will not have you as long you stay away from these creatures... " he hissed and turned their direction " RUN NOW! " he shouted until Claw bit on his snout with power which made him shout of agony, crowd along Eveliina and her father´s friends gasped but they were too afraid to act, Lindar snarled of pain as Claw´s steel hard fangs made through the bone and when they did dragon gave loud roar of agony, Claw snorted and let off him, letting the dragon collaps on ground, it was the last straw to everyone. Bubba handed Eveliina to Gildas " Conan, let´s move! " Bubba shouted, Peacekeeper nodded and took his lance, they attacked on drake assassins along with many other dragons " You shall pay! " Beast maker roared as he used his strong tail to hit one of dracos who jumped up " Oh yeah? Tell that to my fangs! " it snarled as it was about bite Bubba´s head which was prevented when Dragon council´s chairman Iswed bounced on it " Keep dreaming drake! " black dragon snarled and took bite from its armored neck and threw it on its patner with force, dragons hissed and snarled " Leave now and tell your king that he won´t get the kid without consequences! " Conan told them with snarl, both drakes stood up with snarl " Fine... but king Kohuru will get what he wants, not matter of results... " Fang said as they ran away with speed, soon they disappeared into forest where they came. When situation calmed down, Lindar was took to healers who where horrified of sight, they luckily told they could heal him, it would just take some time. Eveliina laid next to his foster-father, she wondered that what this king wanted about her, who was this Kohuru. It bothered her small mind but maybe it would clear out when she would get older, hopefully.


	8. King of Venomfang mountain

Venomfang mountain was home of black drake clan along their leader, king Kohuru. Claw and Fang were reporting in to their king who was mad about it " YOU FAILED??!! " Kohuru roared, he was very special looking dragon, he had Nergigante´s body with said creature´s horns, he had also Gore Magala horns, he had Gore´s ripclaws in wings, wing membranes were torn and yellow along pinkish purple colored, along memberanes holders had black spikes, there was larger spikes traveling from neck to end of tail which had pincers whic looked like Seltas queen´s pincers. His eyes were yellow and there was red coloration under the said eyes, his chest and stomach had red lining but inner part was yellow.  
Drakes backed away " Ye-yes… this blue and white dragon and his friends kicked our tails, we couldn´t do anything to it when they were angered. " Fang said as it lowered its head " We really tried but there was too much dragons to take on your majesty! " Claw explained, Kohuru snarled deeply " DAMN IT! YOU TWO ARE ASSASSINS OF YOUR CLAN AND YOU YET YOU FAIL BRING THAT LITTLE DRAGON TO ME!!! " he roared " I need that purple dragon, only sacrificing the purple dragon can heal my chronic injuries… " he snarled, Kohuru had old, infected injuries that were disabled him from fighting and moving altogether. King snarled deeply " Now when you angered dragons they will send Dragon guards to bring my head on silver plate… keep your guard on. " he snarled, both drakes bowed to their king " Yes your majesty… " they said and headed out from throne room.  
Kohuru snarled as he looked out window behind him " Damn it... I will be doomed if they come to me... " he muttered as his pincers picked up meat from old rotting carcass, he munched the meat slowly until he swallowed it and then gave deep and heavy sigh, his followers had angered the dragons and they would come to him for sure.


	9. Father is going to be okay

When Eveliina had her chance to visit her still injured foster-father she did, everyday. She looked looked how her father was sleeping, healers couldn´t speed up the healing because snout´s bone was damaged, it had to heal normally. Purple hatchling felt bad, she blamed herself even if others didn´t. This king scared her, she didn´t want to know what he wanted from her, she almost started to cry as she hugged tightly her dragon plushie. Lindar woke up to his foster-daughter´s sobbing, it was heartbreaking but it woke his paternal insticts to act " Uh... Eveliina... what´s wrong…? " clockmaker groaned as he lifted his head to look her " It´s my fault father… I should have go with them… " Eve sobbed, Lindar gave sympathic smiled until he nuzzled his injured snout gently againts hers " Ssshhh… No... it wasn´t your fault… " he hushed her until Eveliina backed away slightly " Father… who is this king that those drakes talked about? " she asked, Lindar sighed, he didn´t want tell her but he had to " Kohuru was once part of dragon society, he was just like any dragon, calm and friendly, but by some odd reason he started to kill dragons, Dragon guards and Peacekeepers arrested him and then banished him. After some time he found his way to Venomfang mountain which is home black drake clan, they respected his power and he crowned himself as their king. Two years later he returned and got injured which wouldn´t heal ever without sacrificing purple dragon… purple dragon like you. " he explained to Eveliina who tilted her head " Why purple? " she asked " You are very special dragon kid, you are rarest and most powerful dragon in dragon history. " he answered, Eve´s maw opened slightly " Really father? I am special? " she asked, Lindar nodded " Yes, but don´t worry, Dragon guards have departed to Venomfang mountain to arrest Kohuru and then execute him. " he murmured " Execute? What´s that? " she asked which freezed clockmaker " Uh... maybe it´s better that you don´t hear about it now, maybe when you are older. " he answered as he stroked Eveliina´s hair fondly " But father… " she whinned until she gave mighty yawn " Awww… is someone tired? Why wouldn´t you rest for while kid? " Lindar asked " No... I am not tired… " she insisted until she rubbed her eye with another yawn " Okay… maybe I am.... " she slurred tiredly which made Lindar snicker.  
Clockmaker used his tail to move hatchling closer his body " You are tired Eveliina, go to sleep. " he said like it order, Eveliina gave third yawn when she laid down and closed her eyes. Lindar handed her plushies to her to accompany her to land of sweet dreams " Thank you father… " Eve said quietly until she finally fell asleep, Lindar looked how hatchling curled up like cat around plushie " Awwwww…. " he cooed until he laid his head down next purple one, with bit by bit Lindar fell asleep, happy and peaceful one.


	10. Feeling guilty

After few days speaking with her father Eveliina returned in daycare, she still felt guilty about what happened in Dragon field. It was afternoon playing time but Eveliina stayed away from others even of her friends by reasons that she didn´t want to say aloud. Young purple dragon hatchling took tigh hold of her dragon plushie ( My fault… ) she muttered mentally, she felt guilty, guilty as dragon could feel. Mrs. Shoutfire noticed that Eveliina stayed away from others, she decided to speak with purple one of what was bothering her. Eveliina saw how Shoutfire walked her direction " Mrs. Shoutfire? What´s wrong? " Eveliina asked as pink dragon sat next do her " You have been like this for while, is there something bothering you? " pink dragon asked, Eveliina blinked few times until she decided to answer " Well… it just what happened to my father, he got hurt because of me... " she answered, Shoutfire stroked her hair gently " I know you feel bad but he is healing, right? There is no need to feel bad about yourself. " Shoutfire told her " Beside, you are allowed to go for little time off with your father when is he has healed. " she finished, soon familiar voice came in " Ready to go Eveliina? " voice asked, it was Gildas who stood in Gates " Uncle Gildas! " Eveliina shouted as she ran to blue painter and leaped on him " Ahaha! When I show up it seems that your sad goes away, I wonder why. " he joked until he turned to Shoutfire " Thanks for telling to kid that she isn´t to blame, she will need that time off. " Gildas said as he took off to blue sky. Later Gildas landed in healer´s workplace, Eveliina wanted to be with her father, so Gildas did what she asked. They walked in room where clockmaker rested, hatchling ran to him " Father! I came back! " she shouted which startled Lindar greatly " GAH! wha...? Eveliina? " clockmaker slurred until he was fully awake " Eveliina, what are doing here? " he asked as hatchling sat down " I came to see you again. " she answerd simply with smile until she nuzzled her body against his chest " I love you father. " she purred which made Lindar smile a little. Gildas watched the whole scenario in silence, kid different dragon species defiently but it didn´t matter neither to them, these two were family, an loving one.


	11. Through eyes of dracos

Black drake clan lived in Venomfang mountain, it was grim place to live. There wasn´t water or food, they had to travel outside of mountain to hunt and drink for survive.  
It was hunting day, hunter drakes traveled outside the mountain and split up to hunt their own preys.  
One drake arrived in river filled with giant salmon, it stood on two to observe its targets better. Drakes were meat and fish eaters, savage ones when starved. Drake waited its moment to strike and when it did came it grabbed biggest one that came to it. It carried it to land and started to tear it open and eat it, rest of the giant fish would go to rest of the clan.  
One of hunters traveled in forest stream canyon, it spotted forest dragon eating mossy wall in peace. dragon´s tail was somewhat covered in poisonous barbs that wouldn´t affect the other dragons but drake... well they would die to poison quickly. When forest dragon noticed the drake its spikes started to change their color from dark green to purple by poison filling them, dragon turned its tail to drake´s direction swinging it fastly. Drake snarled and backed away, it wouldn´t risk its own life to take down forest dragon with poisonous tail.  
Some drake hunters joined together to hunt bigger prey, herd of Cowleks would do just fine, these elephant-cow like creatures are docile and slow, easy picking to hunting drakes. drakes ambushed the herd, forcing them run. Oldest Cowlek fell behind giving the drakes perfect chance move to kill. They bit into Cowlek´s soft hide and killed it quickly. When creature was down drakes started to tear it apart, there was some competition between hunters but soon they calmed down and continued on the eating until they headed back to Venomfang mountain. Those who stayed back in Venomfang mountain were assassins, guards, workers, hatchlings and females. When hunters returned from hunting other clan members rushed to them to welcome them back, adults were much calmer than hatchlings who were hungry, hunters vomited meat to others who started to eat when meat landed on ground, it was feeding frenzy. When everyone were filled they decided to rest for while, guards in other hands stood on guards. Kohuru observed his followers slubering from his castle´s balcony with silence, drakes were ferocious beasts when they worked as unite. Kohuru grunted when he felt that his limbs started to ache, with quiet snarl he returned on his nest to rest, like members of black draco clan.


	12. Place to remain for time being

When Lindar had healed enough to walk he wanted to remain away from Dragon city with Eveliina for while. Lindar decided to move to Stone hills where he lived and worked before he moved to Dragon city after better future.  
Lindar opened his old home´s door slowly but enough to wake Eveliina who was held on his arm " T-This isn´t h-home... " she slurred with scared tune, reason to it was before they move from city they got attacked by hunting dracos who got fended off by Dragon guards. Lindar nuzzled his snout gently againts her chest " We had move in here for while. I don´t wanna you to see Kohuru if Dragon guards capture him, plus I want some peace and quiet to both of us. " he told her gently until he put Eve down " We are in Stone hills, I lived and worked here before you. Now when I am back here I will work here again. " clockmaker said as he opened one of the doors which led to guest room " We shall live in here a month so I let you use guest room, you are old enough for that. " he said as Eveliina peeked in room, it wasn´t anything special but it would do. Purple hatchling looked up to her father " Father, can I go to play? " she asked and received nod " Yes, but don´t wander too far. And one more thing kid, if you get lucky you might meet Nevin, he is working in these area often. " he told her, Eveliina smiled widely " Uncle Nevin is here? Cool! " she squealed and ran out to play, Lindar chuckled with smile " Kids… " he muttered and headed to see rest of the rooms.  
Eveliina ran in Stone hill´s fields, chasing sheeps and anything that moved, and when she did, she crossed Stone hill´s border. She chased large dragonfly with excited sounds, giggles and other sounds that sounded hearty. After some time she wandered so far that she ended to grim forest´s line, she stared it " That´s one dark forest… hmmm… it wouldn´t hurt if I take a look. " she muttered and started to head into forest until she met four glowing yellow eyes coming closer. Eveliina backed away when she saw that eyes belonged to two dark green drakes, they snarled to her as drool dribbled down from their maws. Eveliina screamed of fear and started to run away from drakes who ran after her " Help! " Eveliina screamed as drake leaped on her side and tried to bite her but ended to miss it " FATHER!!!! " she screamed as drakes were close to catch her.  
Before they catched her familiar fellowish-orange dragon stood between drakes and purple hatchling with roar " Uncle Nevin! " Eve shouted as painter roared to drakes who tried to scared him but failed. One of drakes got venturesome and leaped on painter who used his tail to hit its head with force which broke drake´s jaw, other one ran away with fear. Eveliina smiled as her tail swinged fast by excited, she admired her 'uncles' who were strong and big.  
She started to head away but Nevin stopped her " You wandered too far Eveliina, dragons aren´t allowed to go in Dark forest, it´s bristled with green drake clan members. " he said as he lowered himself down " You have to stay near me by now and not head outside Stone hill´s boarders. " he lectured her which made hatchling disappointed, Nevin noticed purple dragon´s refusal to cooperate " Now, now… don´t be stubborn Eveliina. " Nevin said like it was plead " Aw come ooooooon… " Eveliina whinned loudly, she was stubborn like veteran warrior who Eveliina wanted to become in future. Nevin snarled mentally, he wouldn´t give up to hatchling´s stubborness " No, you´re still young. " he said " I wanna explooore! " she whinned as she got more upset, she tried to give pleading look but upset managed to ruin it which made tears to rise. Nevin started to panic, unsure what to do, before he could act Eveliina ran away, painter ran after her " EVELIINA! PLEASE! " he shouted after her but soon Lindar came between two, letting hatchling run away " You did your part Nevin, I will handle this. " clockmaker said " Huh...? I see, but I am warning you Lindar, she is stubborn like bull. " painter told him and headed on his way.  
Eveliina walked near the Stone hill´s boarder, not wandering too close until she smelled something delicious, cake or pie " Food! " she squaled as scent filled her nostrils which told her to follow the scent which leaded to bakery located away form Stone hill and near the small town. She sniffed the scent, she was in right place. Hatchling entered in bakery and saw familiar dragon " Uncle Devlin! " Eve shouted which got blue dragon´s attention" Huh? Eveliina, what are you doing in here? " he asked as Eveliina jumped on counter " I smelled cake or pie so I followed it in here. And you? " she asked " Ah, I was requested in here until real worker would return from her vacation. " Devlin answered until he noticed that hatchling was getting upset " Uncle Nevin wasn´t going to let me explore… I wanna see world.. like adventurer… " she whinned as tears started to form, baker started to panic until he got idea which hopefully would work. After some time Lindar walked to bakery, he had used Eve´s scent to track her down, with heavy sigh he entered in bakery. He saw that Devlin was holding plate of cake front of Eveliina who munched some of it sadly, clockmaker walked closer " Ah... I see that the talk with Nevin didn´t go well? " he asked " Y-Yeah... she told me about it... been trying to cheer the kid up. " baker answered nervously " Not sure if cake is the way to go though. " Lindar stated as Eveliina looked him with upset look " Father... why you don´t let me explore? " she asked after she swallowed the piece " You are too young to defend yourself, if Nevin would not came between you and those drakes, they would have ate you. You know this very well because events of Dragon field and then encounter with hunting drakes. " clockmaker answered as he picked purple hatchling up, patting her back " There there kid, it´s okay... I am not mad. " he murmured gently and started to head out, he waved farewell to baker who smiled fondly as door was closed, with sigh he took plate to kitchen. When Lindar and Eveliina got back to their 'home' clockmaker lectured Eveliina slightly, trying to hold his anger and disappoinment that hatchling didn´t obey his order to not wonder too far. He still would´t blame her, she was curious like most of in her age. With heavy sigh Lindar gestured Eveliina go in her room, he wasn´t up to face these things, like fact drakes almost managed to kill his foster-daughter, it would be long month to both of them.


	13. I believe it is time for me to fly

Lindar took Eveliina to Sunny flight which worked as area to teach young dragons to fly, clockmaker landed on solid ground and put Eveliina down gently.  
Purple hatchling stared up to her father with confused look " Father, what are we doing in here? " she asked as Lindar knelt down " I brough you to here to learn use wings, to learn to fly on your own. " he answered which made Eveliina back away from edge where she had been standing " Don´t wanna… " she whimpered, she was scared the fact thta she had learn to fly " Eveliina, if you don´t learn to fly you will be trapped in this island rest of time. " he told to her which made her go silent.  
Lindar put his paw on her back " Now… FLY! "he shouted and pushed her off the cliff, it was cruel but he trusted that ancestors would assist her to gain wind under her small wingarms. Before Eveliina hit the water she managed to stop herself from falling, she wobbled and acted like leaf in wind. Lindar observed her movement, after some time she got control of her wingarms, she let wind to guide her back to up to her father who took off as well " Father! I am flying! " she rejoiced which made him smile proudly " Yeah, I am so proud of you kid. " he stated, Eveliina´s hovering started to get wobbly " Father, my wingarms are tired… " Eve whinned which made Lindar held her in his arms " It´s okay your wingarms aren´t used to fly and keep you in air, but don´t worry, they will get stronger as you get older and bigger. " he murmured gently and settled her back to solid ground to rest. When Eve had rested enough she let wind to assist her to take flight again which made Lindar proud until she pulled his tail and laughed " Tag, you are it! " she shouted as she flied away, she wanted to play tail tag which was popular game between hatchlings. Lindar grinned and flied after her, for some odd reason purple dragon was still much faster than he was, maybe because she didn´t have front paws which made her more lighter and helped her get more speed. Lindar tried to catch her but she managed to dodge his attempts with zigzag movement, without thinking Eve decided to loop behind her father which made clockmaker shocked by the stunt ( She is learning quickly! ) Lindar thought himself as he changed the direction to chase his foster-daughter again. Eveliina flied thought the arches, testing her skills which made feel confidence of her skills. She forgot the tiredness in her wingarms as she flied. Without warning Lindar bumped on her letting clockmaker catch her in mid-flight " Tag kid. " he joked with amused laugher which made hatchling pout " Father! You cheated! " she shouted to Lindar who gave chuckle to her " Sorry kid, you needed to be in your toes when you fly. " he told to her which made Eveliina calm down " Fine… " she muttered as she buried her head to blue dragon´s white chest. Lindar smiled fondly and started to head back to Dragon island, into Stone hills. Purple dragon hatchling had earned her wingarms for very first time.


	14. Storytellers

Lindar was fixing some of the clocks that his customers has brough to him to be repaired.  
At afternoon his watches displayed 4 PM proudly, it was time to head back to 'home'.  
When Lindar almost back in 'home' he was greeted by Eveliina who leaned down like playful dog with hearty sounds, swinging her tail fastly. Lindar stared the hatchling with raise of eyebrow " Oh? You wanna play a game of dragon and mouse, huh? " he teased as his tail tapped ground like he would pounce on her. Eve laughed and ran away which was mark to Lindar to follow. Eveliina knew that she was too old to catch her, clockmaker knew this which made playing many times funnier.  
Eveliina ran and ran, leaping and doing zigzag movement to confuse and distract Lindar who started to realize that purple one was growing smarter which each passing day, it made clockmaker proud how their playing made good results.  
When they came near the little townn they heard callings, callings to storytelling. Eveliina squealed and followed the callings which made Lindar to follow her.  
They arrived in main square where hatchlings, teenagers, cheetahs kitties and younglings gathered to greet Tomas the dragon and his friend Ferbe AKA Storyteller. Storyteller was half-bird, half-rainbow dragon. His coloration was red-parrot like, his scales were red, hair and beard were black, his horns were straight and dark green and lighter green rings, his wings were feathered and red, yellow green and blue colored and his tail was covered to blue feathers. His costume was very neat and colorful as dragon, his hat was dark purple with yellow feather in tip, mask was pinkish-violet with yellow lines running to side to side on eyes, mask itself ran down to snout. Collar was yellow with bells, and shirt itself was blue from two spot, yellow from one spot, pinkish-violet from one spot. One sleeve as pinkish-violet and other was blue, gloves were black. his pants were light violet with yellow lines on other side. His shoes´s claws were seperated and middle ones had little hanger which held bell. Eveliina sat down with her father to listen the story which Tomas and Storyteller wanted to tell them " Welcome, welcome young ones. Today me and Storyteller has traveled from Dragon city to tell story to you, a story of villain, hero and damsel. " Tomas told them and started to play his lute as Storyteller used his magic to create the scene. : Keeper of darkness, oh how I fear you by your power. Your scales rough and sharp as like thousand blades, red as wine. : Bard played his music as Storyteller told his story by use of his magic. : There is just one who isn´t afraid of you… the dragon of light and justice, keeper of light. : Storyteller´s magic created white and light blue dragon with feathered wings and long whiskers floading, everyone gasped the sight in amaze. : Keeper of light, keeper of darkness, both master of their element, both in balance like day and night. I find it mysterious of how you keep the balance. : Eveliina smiled when scene changed to wine red dragon whose fangs were sharp and long like knifes. : Keeper of darkness, challenge is near, your strength will be tested by hero whose damsel you took. : Scene showed the beatiful pinkish-violet female dragon in cage, crying for help. Audience started to cheer the hero to act. : Keeper of light, your time is near, your girl is caged and despared to be rescued, your strength will put in test when you face evil that rules the darkness. : Lindar smiled slightly when next scene showed how light dragon fough his way through wine red dragon´s army. : When you travel through the lands of sorrow and despair, you will face monster of many kinds. : Next scene showed keeper of light fighting black scaled and red eyed monster whose he finally managed to slay, youngest ones cheered to hero´s victory. : Oh keeper of darkness, hero is coming closer and closer, how will you act? Will you let girl go or face hero head on? : Scene showed how keeper of darkness looked really mad, music turned really dark too. : Oh keeper of light, you must hurry, darkness has been angered, otherwise world shall suffer. : Kids gasped when those words were said, they pleaded to hero to hurry like it was real. : Keeper of ligh crossed the lands of sorrow and despair in hurry. : Next scene showed how keeper of light runned through the grim lands until he arrived in place where keeper of darkness was waiting him. : Oh keepers of light and darkness, your fight is near. Don´t hold anything back, show your skills and powers to world, make yourself to down to history. : Audience were amazed when darkness and light started to fight, giving their best. : Oh keepers of light and darkness, your powers are so equal and yet not. How will you end this I may ask? : Next scene showed how light dragon turned one of his feathers to light arrow which he threw, piercing the darkness´s heart. : Arrow made of feather pierced keeper of darkness´s heart, his roar of agony echoed through lands of sorrow and despair. Audience cheered to victory that keeper of light received until next scene showed him releasing his beloved. : Oh keeper of light, you did well. Lands are saved once more and your beloved is in safe too. You really shinned and gave hope to these lands. : Music started to fade out along the magic, audience clapped to Tomas and Storyteller who bowed to them with smile " Thank you, thank you. We are glad that you enjoyed from it. " Storyteller said as he bowed, he loved his job, just like Tomas did, tagging with each other was fun. Eveliina was picked up by Lindar " Well Eve, you liked it? " he asked and received nod " Yes father, it was so cool! " she squaled happily as clockmaker walked to bard and Storyteller " Great show you two, I never thought you would came in this little town though. " Lindar said which made both dragons smile " We wanna entertain everyone in this island, no matter how big or small the location is, everyone deserves to hear our stories. " Ferbe said until he and Tomas started to leave " Still, glad you enjoyed of this one. Let us hope that you enjoy next one when you come and hear it. " he finished and left. It was great story indeed.


	15. Dreams

Night fell over Stone hills, everyone were in asleep. Eveliina cuddled around her dragon plushie, dream started to form up.  
Eveliina woke up in odd area, so space like, she stood up and walked to the edge of platform " Hello? Is anyone there? " she called and soon voice answered " Do not be frightened young dragon, you aren´t alone. " voice told her, it sounded very old " Who are you? What is this place? " Eveliina asked " I have summoned you to warn you. King is raising from his darkness and time is running out... " he said, hatchling sat down with scratch of her head " Uh... you mean that big meanie that send those big mean black drakes after me? " she asked " Yes, king Kohuru. " voice answered as Eveliina decided to glide to another platform " You are very special dragon Eveliina, it is time to wake your first element inside you. " he told her as Eveliina stared the fire orange platform front of her, she hesitatly climbed on it and stood still " Clear your mind Eveliina, and feel the fire flow through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breath with it. " voice guided her as purple hatchling started to hover and gather the heat in her body " Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you! " voice finished as Eveliina gathered the heat around herself until she released it with violent explosion and landed back on platform " Excellent Eveliina. You are natural. " voice said as Eveliina walked on next area of platform to " Your kind always controlled fire very well, better than any fire dragon has. " voice said " Wait! You haven´t still told me who you are! " Eveliina pointed out " You shall know me as the Chronicler, god of dragons… seek me out... " he said as dream ended.  
Eveliina woke from her bed and saw that morning was rising " Chronicler… god of.. dragons? " she muttered until she got out of bed. At day Eveliina played on Stone hills, testing her fire ability little by little she learned something from it, she wanted to know that what was going on. Soon she remembered that this one Magic crafter was hanging in town, with confident nod she flied to town to meet this dragon who has been told to be able tell future from his cards. When she arrived in town she spotted the Magic crafter enter in his tent, with ease she landed on ground and entered in tent which catched the taller dragon´s attention " Eh? Visitor? How can I assist you young one? " dragon asked, he weared purple hat, same colored shoulder and waist clothes as set of violet cards floated around him " I had this odd... dream and I thought you could help me to solve that what is going on... " Eve answered " Ah, very well, I great Zantor will help you out. Let us see if cards can tell us anything. " Zantor said as card flied past of Eveliina like they scanned her " Can these cards foretell the future indeed? " Eveliina asked as cards returned to their owner " The possible futures. " yellow dragon answered as he picked up one card " In fact, I see young purple dragon encountering evil king himself. " he continued and picked up another card " But I also see as well different future. " he finished as he looked the card that showed how Kohuru would came out of victorious. Purple one gave suspious looke " Seriously? How I can defeat that big meanie? I am so tiny. " she whinned as Magic crafter sat down " You are very special race of dragon, young one. Your kind always had good control of magic and stuff, you will figure it sooner or later. " he said as Eveliina headed out of tent " I am not only one? " she asked in enterance " No, there were your ancestor, and many others before you. Ask from your father. " he answered until Eveliina flied away with slight disappoinment forming up in her mind. At next night Eveliina fell asleep and next dream started to form up. This time she woke up in odd room with books and large hourglass " Uh? Where I am now? " she muttered as blue, old looking dragon walked toward her " Welcome young dragon, I was waiting you. " he said which made Eve regonize the voice " The Chronicler! " Eve pointed out, he nodded " Yes Eveliina, it is I. And I have waited you. " he said " King Kohuru… why he wants me so badly? " Eve asked as Chronicler laid down " He has injuries that wouldn´t heal if he doesn´t sacrifice purple dragon to assassin from darkness called... Qattiel. " he answered firmly " Qattiel? " Eve repeated with confused tone " Qattiel was dragon with wyvern body structure, just like you. When it died, its soul ended in darkness where it remained, time after time dark creaturs send it back in this realm in form of dragon who had born with wyvern body strucker. When you were very small, chairman Iswed tried to make you perish. " he told to Eveliina who gasped " What?! Kohuru wants to sacrifice me to creature who has same body structure and someone else tried to kill me because I look like that said creature?! " she asked with weak snarl " Yes, but it was prevented. Now it is just matter of time that what will happen next. " Chronicler answered calmily until footsteps started to approach " King will be returning, sooner or later. " voice said, soon dragon with red clothing and dark blue coloration showed up " My name is Lateef, I am leader of Dream weavers. " dragon said as he sat down on his tail " He was like you when he in your age. Playful and curious. Reason that why he turned to evil is mystery to everyone. " Lateef said which made Eve so confused " Uuh… Okay…? " she muttered until she turned to Chronicler " In time you will learn rest of your elements, electricity, ice and earth along many other abilities. " Chronicler told her " Yes… many other, but you will find them out by yourself. " Lateef said as dream started to fade with final words by both dragons " Train well young one… " both whispered. Eveliina woke up with slight gasp escaping from her throat, she took her time to recall that what just happened. Soon she managed to gather up the memories " Hmm... it seems that I will have to be prepared when that big meanie comes to me... " she muttered and looked out of window, sun was starting to rise " I wonder… why I am one of my kind. Is there any of my kinds alive? " she muttered until her father called her to breakfast, without wasting moment she got out of bed and headed out to start the day.


	16. Bard and young purple dragon

After meeting with Chronicler and Lateef Eveliina started to unlock her other three elements. Electricity, ice and earth, she hasn´t told her father about it but she would when time would be right.  
Young purple dragon trained her skills in Stone hill´s fields, she burned, electrified, freezed and bombed the sheeps as practice dummies. Everything went well until she heard lute being played near by.  
She stopped what she was doing and followed the sound until she found bard playing his lute, it was Tomas who was playing it. Eveliina smiled widely and ran to him " Hello mister Tomas. " Eve greeted him, bard flinched slightly the suprise visitor " Ah! Uh? Oh, it´s only you. Eveliina was it? " he asked as he gathered himself up. Eveliina sat down and wiggled her tail with grin " Yeah, it´s me. What are you doing here mister Tomas? " she asked " I am training to my next show. " Tomas answered firmly and put his lute down and then knelt down to younger one´s level " You are growing up so fast kid, have you received any skills on your own yet? " bard asked with friend smile, Eveliina nodded " Yeah, many. " she answered and started to rub her head againts Tomas´s snout which made him chuckle " Many eh? Have you learned to fly yet? " he asked and received sound that was 'yes' to him.  
Soon five green drakes started to head to their direction which startled them both " Drakes?! How thy get inside the boarders?! " Tomas snarled as drakes started to circle them, bard set on four, spreading his wings with snarl as smoke came out of his nostrils. Eveliina remained under him, she knew that she had skills to take drakes out but she decided not to act right now.  
One of drakes decided to jump on bard but got hit by his tail, rest of members backed away slightly with hissing, Tomas roared loudly with raise of his head but it didn´t do much to them. One of members decided to leap on bard´s neck but this time Eveliina acted by freezing it solid which suprised both drakes and Tomas " Eveliina? Did you just...? " bard asked until Eveliina moved from under him, her maw sparkled with electricity " Wow! You can use ice and eletricity? " Tomas asked with smile as Eveliina released the electricity which hit two drakes. She only managed to injure them, other drake jumped on her but Eveliina got out of way and took off and fired fire ball on it, Tomas started how she landed back on solid ground, she just took on the savage drakes, in such a young age. Soon two of drakes got up and left them, their bodies still sparkling the electricity. Eveliina stood on her hind legs and gave weak roar of her own. Tomas gave proud expression to her picked her up and hugged her, she was poweful as purple dragons has been told to been in tales. Drake that got fire ball on its face limped away without noise, its body was badly burned and smoke came out of the burned spot. Hatchling still didn´t have control of her firing power, she would have to work it. Tomas flied near Eveliina´s 'home', Eveliina soon landed on ground. Purple one felt how ground trembled when bard landed next to her " You have prove yourself to be quite brave Eveliina, you are like hero from tale of Dragon hero. " Tomas stated and sat down casually " I have always tried to be kind to all creatures, even those who hates me but drakes are exception when they try to kill me or others. I never like hurting anything if I can. Many call that choice pacifism, I am not fighter and I never want to be fighter. When it come to protection though, that´s different matter then. " Tomas finished, Eveliina tilted her head until bard decided to fill her up " Unlike me, you are like hero, fighter. Eveliina, one day you will be hero and I will one who will sing song of you, but don´t risk yourself now. " bard told her, Eveliina nodded, she understanded now " If something would happen to you, your father would be sad, like really sad. " he said as Eveliina started to head off to play again, Tomas stood up and moved front of her " Ah ah ah… don´t you even think about it Eveliina, you scared me almost to death with your fight againts dracos. You are on punishment time little lady. " Tomas said with teasing tone. Eveliina snorted and jumped on bard´s back and ran away " Ah, did she just outsmart me? By my ancestor, she is like that Dragon hero in tale. " Tomas groaned as he rubbed his back and stood on two, he picked up his lute and looked the direction where Eve went, there wasn´t sight of her, she was gone. With sigh bard took off into blue sky, there was still alot to train, either in form of playing the songs or working with the elemental attacks.


	17. First day in school

Two years passed my calmily, there wasn´t sign of king Kohuru.  
Eveliina had learn to control her elements and their power, it took some time but she did it.  
Now it was time to head into school life, Lindar escorted her to Dragon city´s school. When they got in there others were heading inside, clockmaker gave Eveliina her bag and hugged her " Have nice first day in school, okay? " Lindar murmured as Eveliina started to head inside " I will father, see you later! " she shouted and disappeared inside the building with others.  
Eveliina was escorted in class that contained young dragons, cheetahs and moles. She licked her maw and sat down to free pillow and put her bag next to herself. After some waiting orange-yellow dragon with greenish-gray wing membranes and tail tip arrived in room, he weared violet scarf with grey lines and black handled glasses with pinkish-violet glasses, his belt had emerald gem in junction, belt also held two bottles of some strange liquid and on his both wrists had metallic braclets. Eveliina along other new students waited that the bigger dragon would start to speak, soon he did " Greetings young ones and welcome to Dragon city´s school. My name is Cedric, I am from Magic crafters. I will be your teacher mainly and in mother tongue and literature, history too. " Cedric told them, students were listening him very well. Magic crafter opened the door " Now come young ones, I will introduce your other teachers. " he told them, Eveliina and others stood up and followed their new teacher. After some wandering they entered in class that was filled with chemistery stuff, students were greeted by old dragon whose horns were like chemistery tubes, he weared scientist goggles. His nostril were blocked by two corks, his wings had chemistary scribblings written on. His scales were light green and his hair was ice blue, he also wore dark blue robe with golden lines. He walked slightly closer the crew " Greetings young ones, my name is Eldrid. I am your physic and chemistery teacher. I am Magic crafter too, just like your teacher. " Eldrid told them, Eveliina looked the class, it was clean, by now until they would start the lessons. Later Cedric led his students in room which contained musical instruments, harps, seashell horns, large drums and zithers. Dragon who was there was orange colored but his belly white. Eveliina couldn´t descripe dragon´s appreance, it was so 'weird' but in good way. Dragon smiled warmly to them " Greetings young ones, my name is Unika, I am your musical teacher, I am Dream weaver. " he told them, Eveliina stared Unika in confusion, his appreance was unique just like all dragons. Next classroom where students were led was filled with maps and stuff, map books, dragon who greeted them was weird looking too. His other horn was larger than other, but both were covered in gold in halfay, middle of the horns had floating gold ball which was confusing the students. Dragon was light orange from scales but his beard, side burns and wings membranes were blue and maybe grayish even. What really got Eve´s attention were that there was scribbling in dragon´s wings, acting like map. His tail was odd too, but there was this gold ring surrounding it. He wore blue shoulder robes with yellow lines and his waist belt had just simple blue clothing covering his crotch. He looked down to young ones with friendly smile " Welcome students, my name is Lucas, I am Magic crafter. I will be you geography teacher when we start the lessons. " Lucas introduced himself to younger ones who were suprise the Lucas´s appreance. Last classroom where they were going to visit was quite clean, there knitted clothes and other different clothes hanging on walls, dragon who they met was very slender and was wearing wooly clothing from head to tail, coloration was very… bland. It dark green along dark blue rings, only some parts of him were gold, beard spike glass handles´s and horns which held wool ball. Eveliina gave small judging look who no one didn´t noticed luckily, dragon laid on his tail " Greetings young ones, my names is Revilo, I came from Dream weavers to teach your skill of crafts… " Revilo told them, Eveliina gave slightly judging look but no one didn´t pay attention to it. After the visiting in Revilo´s classroom Cedric led group back to classroom to catch their breath. Students collapsed on their pillows to rest for while, Eveliina did same too, she curled up like cat. Cedric looked how young ones tried to get some deserved rest, he gave small chuckle and sat down to read for while. At afternoon school finally ended, Lindar was there to be greeted by his foster-daughter who leaped on him from speed " FATHER! I MISSED YOU! " Eveliina shouted happily, her sound really hurted Lindar´s ears by the fact that purple one had strong lungs and vocal cords. Clockmaker chuckled and put her down " I missed you too kid, how was your first day in school? " Lindar asked with smile " It was great father, we were introduced to other teachers, after that we rested all way to moment when school would end. " Eve answered with big smile, Lindar returned the smile and they both started to head back in home.


	18. Life in school

Another week, another school day to Eveliina, she casually marched in classroom just before lesson would start off.  
Eveliina put her bag next her pillow and sat down to listen Cedric " Good morning students, today we start with history lesson. Take your books and go to page 12. " he guided them, everyone did as it was told. Eveliina saw picture of blue dragon with alot books flying around him, she regonized him ( The Chronicler! ) Eve stated mentally until she turned her attention to teacher " Now students, does anyone of you know who is that blue dragon with books? " he asked, Eveliina glanced back in picture and raised her wingarm to catch teacher´s attention " Yes Eveliina? " he asked " This Chronicler, god of dragons. " Eve answered firmly, Cedric nodded " Yes, good Eveliina. This dragon is the Chronicler, dragon god, keeper of dragon history or so it´s been told. " he told them, students gave some amazed looks of their own as they started to mutter something " Chronicler was one of ancestors who escaped of Darkscale´s wrath, he isolated himself to called White isle, there isn´t evidence if isle is real or not. " Cedric explained until he continued on " When Darkscale was defeated water dragon ancestor Stormwave found him from Celestian caves, there is no proof either if this happened ever. " he finished as he turned to next page " They say that Chronicler could control time itself, and yet, there isn´t proof of that either. " he stated and looked to students " Study pages 13,14 and 15 to thursday. " he told them, everyone gave sound of agreement.  
Few hours passed calmily, there were playtimes and lunch until it was time to chemistery lesson. Eveliina and her class mates walked in Eldrid´s classroom " Okay students, take your places. " he guided them, they did so " Today we are going to study something little more explosive stuff than usually. " he told to them and took few obsiadian jars of green slime on table " This stuff is called Mystery slime, it´s explosive if it isn´t on obsidian. " he explained, others looked how Eldrid took some of slime from jar and put it on rock " Now watch what will happen when slime isn´t on obsidian. " he told them, in moment smile turned from green to yellow and then red and in seconds... BOOM! Mystery slime exploded violently, turning rock to dust if even that.  
All the students almost fell from their seats when slime exploded, luckily they didn´t " Now that I call explosion! Now, I will explain why slime reacted like that. " Eldrid said and started to explain " This slime came from creature with obsidian shell, so when on anything obsidian it won´t react but when on anything else it will go boom. " he explained to them, it gave ideas to Eveliina ( Hmm... maybe I can learn to emit that stuff and used it. ) she thought, it would take alot time but she would learn something close to it. When lesson was over Eveliina walked in hallway until there was sounds of explosions, screaming and stuff until there was alarm roar. Eveliina ran out along everyone else and what she saw was horrible, black drakes were running on streets killing those who weren´t careful. Without wasting the moment she ran to city wall and saw army of drakes fighting the Dragon guard members and Peacekeepers. Soon she saw large shadow flying toward her, it was the king of Venomfang mountain. King Kohuru.


	19. King vs purple dragon

King Kohuru crashed on city´s wall to confront Eveliina, she backed away of sight that king was larger that she was " Well well… isn´t my victim to my sacrificing? With wyvern body structure as well… " Kohuru stated darkly as he lifted his tail " Now, stay still kid. " he demanded and struck his pincer like tail on Eveliina who rolled away from it " I won´t you meanie. " Eve said and fired small fire ball on him, it didn´t do anything.  
Eveliina used her wingarms to move away from next pincer attack, she tried to used earth bomb move on him, nothing, Kohuru laughed " HAHAHAH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! YOU ARE JUST HATCHLING! A ZERO, LOSER, NOTHING!! " he laughed and then grinned until new voice came in " EVELIINA! GET OUT OF THERE! " voice shouted, it was Lindar " FATHER! " Eve shouted until she tried to fly to him but Kohuru used his Gore Magala like claws from his wings to stop her by crushing her to floor " You aren´t going anywhere, child… " he snarled " EVELIINA! " clockmaker shouted in worry " Aaaahhh… the clockmaker… it´s the brave move to come here to see how this child will suffer… " he snarled darkly as his claws squeezed Eve´s head " Father, don´t come closer. " she demanded " I can handle this, on my own! " she finished and used her eletricity to shock Kohuru who had let go of her because of it " GRR! YOU MADE YOU GRAVE CHILD! " Kohuru roared and used his tail to strike her, Eveliina leaped up and bit on pincer and refused let go " WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT?! LET GO OF MY PINCER! " Kohuru demanded and started to move his tail with fast pace until he decided to smash it on wall, Eveliina let go before she got smashed to pancake. She fired ice spike on Kohuru´s face, freezing his face ! ARGH! I CAN`T SEE! " he roared and started blindly attack on Eve´s direction, she moved under him and used her horns to impale his stomach making Kohuru roar of pain, he smashed his face on wall, breaking the ice and then moved away to reveal Eveliina under him " You.. brat… I will make you pay from this… " he hissed and leaped up attempting to crush purple dragon, Eveliina used her wingarms and bit on Kohuru´s snout this time, not letting go even this time. Lindar watched the fight in amaze with few Dragon guard members and Peacekeepers ( She… is going againts king Kohuru all by himself… and those elements.. she has learned to use them. ) clockmaker stated mentally. Kohuru used his wing´s claws to grab Eve from his snout and started to tight his grasp " I will crush you bones… child. " he snarled as Eve struggled to get free, she bit the claws but nothing didn´t happen ( Ack! I need to get free! ) Eve thought and then got idea, she started to gather heat around her body which startled Kohuru but he wasn´t going let go still. Soon Eve released the violent firestorm around herself which damaged Kohuru badly, he dropped Eve as he backed away with burning body, his other horn had broke off by the attack " HOW YOU DARE TO BURN ME YOU BRAT??!! " Kohuru roared and leaped on her with fury, Eveliina took off into blood red sky, Kohuru roared of anger and followed her with thoughts of killing her, tearing her apart like paper. Eve fired three fire balls on Kohuru which hit their target yes but they didn´t stop the king, Eve moved away from his coming attacks barely, they were so close ones. Purple one dived on Kohuru in form of comet dash that made king roar of agony when it hit his injured stomach " Take that you big meanie! " Eve insulted him and took her distance of him, Kohuru roared of anger, he had enough of this. Before king could do his next attack spirit of unknown dragon raised from Eveliina, dragons in city regonized it " DRAGON HERO! " they shouted, Dragon hero´s spirit has rested in Eveliina´s body, waiting his time to assist his carrier. Spirit dived on Kohuru´s neck and started head toward Dragon volcano in Burned lands that has been told to destroy all evil along their spirits. Lindar followed them when Eve headed in that same direction. Dragon hero held Kohuru still as struggled to get free " THIS ISN`T MY END! YOU SHALL SEE!! " he roared until spirit crushed his neck and dropped him to volcano with final roar " NOOOOO!!!!! " he roared until he hit the burning lava, soon he was gone along his evil spirit. Dragon hero´s spirit vanished from sight, he had filled his duty. Eve started to feel... drowsy. She started to fall to volcano but Lindar catched her in time " That´s quite power you got in such young age. Let´s just hope that it will stay as good as it was now. " he murmured and headed back in Dragon city. When they got back drakes ran away in fear, their king has been defeated by legendary spirit of Dragon hero from ancient tales and by purple dragon, young one to be precise. Lindar´s friends ran to them " This is miracle Lindar, Dragon hero… his spirit rested in her… all this time… " Gildas noted as Iswed joined them " Yes, he had been waiting his time to fight evil for a last time. Now, he is in peace. " chairman told them, Lindar was speechless, his foster-daughter had carried spirit of Dragon hero from tales all this time, this was miracle indeed. At late night people of Drago city celebrated the king of Venomfang demise, Storyteller and Tomas were there too. Bard did what he has promised to Eveliina, he sang song of her victory as Eveliina listened it in her father´s arms. : The king fell to his death by hero so small and yet so strong. How she did was get help from spirit resting inside her. : Eve smiled widely as she hugged her plushie. Storyteller was creating the scenes to song. : Why spirit did so? He wanted to bring peace to this island. : Eve looked her father to the eyes with smile, clockmaker felt proud of be her father, even if he was foster one. : Oh mighty purple one, how shall we ever thank you by your help? : Eveliina looked the night sky, and saw shooting star fly past them. : Oh dragon of legends, how I even thank you in first place? Do I to have bow or kneel? Pick the one and I shall do it. : Eveliina made her wish, she wished to be either member of Dragon guard, Peacekeeper or adventurer, either one would do. : Oh purple legend, how I respect you. I shall never forget your legend, your tale. You will remembered forever. : Storyteller created last image, it was symbol of purple dragons. Symbol of power, wisdom and magic. Symbol of hope. Symbol of heroes.


	20. Claws of indestructible metal

Few weeks passed after Kohuru´s demise, Dragon Island was allowed to rest and relax after so long, thanks to special dragon and spirit that lived inside her.  
Today was the day that she could get help to her claws that were frankly useless by being so short and jagged.  
Lindar took Eveliina to Dragon city´s blacksmith who would make armor, weapons and other metallic items, sometimes he used magic to give special effect to items he made.  
Smithy´s workshop was like furnace when they arrived in there but luckily because Eve´s fire element she didn´t felt hot at all. Fire dragons were working hard, melting the metal, forging it when it would the hot and cool it down, Eveliina looked around herself ( Man, they are like worker bees in hot volcano. ) Eve stated mentally as Lindar headed to speak with foreman until he gestured other to bring something over. Eveliina raised her eyebrow and walked to her father and foreman as worked handed something to foreman " Ah, you must be Eveliina. " foreman said and knelt down to her level " Your father wants to give you something special, to get help your claws. " he said and handed four set of metallic claws to Eveliina " Sorry about the lack of thumb covering, I couldn´t make it work or make them anyway. " he told her, Eve nodded and wore them " You know, I worked little bit magic with it, they will grow as you grow up so you don´t need to get new ones. Plus, they are unbreakable. " he finished as Eveliina finished to putting the claws on " Oh? Really? Sweet! " Eve smiled and turned to her father " Well, how do I look? " she asked and spreaded her wingarms widely, Lindar observed the purple one for while until he gave thumb up " You look great kid. " he answered as Eveliin took off and hovered around in his head level " Thanks father, this is great! " she rejoiced and flied out, Lindar smiled and went after her, now dragon has received her claws.


	21. Dragon hero´s spirit

Eveliina woke in dream world, she wondered why she was there again " Hello? Chronicler? Lateef? Anyone? " she called, nothing.  
Without warning dragon´s spirit appearead front of her " You. " she stated simply, she regonized the spirit, it was Dragon hero´s " Greetings young Eveliina, I am glad that I may speak with you finally. " he said as Eveliina raised her eyebrow " You are Dragon hero? " she asked, spirit asked " Yes, it´s I. my patner who was hero too was called with same name as you. " he told her, Eveliina swallowed barely " What? Really? Oh my ancestor, that´s so cool! " she grinned happily, spirit chuckled " My name Wira. " he introduced himself " Wira...? Got it! " she remarked and sat down " Those metallic claws, they aren´t real, aren´t they? " Wira asked which made Eve glance on her wingarm paw " No, my real ones are jagged and short, useless. " she answered firmly as Wira lowered on her level " It´s rare disease from birth. You got unlucky with your claws. " he said and stood up " Anyway... you did well with Kohuru, I am proud of you kid. " he said which made Eveliina smile warmly " Aww, it wasn´t big deal, it was kinda... fun. In most a parts. " she stated " Don´t get too cocky, even if you are legendary purple dragon, it doesn´t mean that you safe from harm. " he explained which made Eve´s smile die out " Don´t worry mister Wira, I will be fine, I promise. " she said and stood up " When I grow up I will became most known dragon in whole island, I promise you that! " she said proudly with confident smile, Wira stared the young purple dragon with judging look, she was still inexperienced in fighting and with world mostly. Some time passed until dream started to end, Wira smiled fondly " Goodbye, Eveliina. " he said and dream ended in that note.


	22. Young adventurer

Eveliina flied outside the Stone hill´s boarder, near the Dark forest because she wanted to explore it.  
Forest looked very grim and forebonding but young purple dragon wasn´t going to stop now, without hesitation she entered in forest and soon she vanished in Dark forest´s shadows. As Eveliina got deeper in forest it got scarier and scarier as she continued on, wind howled harshly in trees, she started to move on two to get better view of her surroundings, there wasn´t no one around. Without warning any sort there was menacing roar echoing near by, Eveliina screamed of fear and started to run, no matter where she would end up, she wanted away from the roar´s source. Eveliina ran quickly, anguishing sounds started to get louder and louder as she got even deeper, soon she smashed into something dark green… and scaly and big…? Eveliina whinned as she got on her feet and looked up, it was large dark green drake, alpha male of the Dark forest´s drake pack, he snarled menacingly which made Eveliina back away untl she bumped on two normal pack members, soon more members joined to their leader, alpha male started to speak " Well, well, look what we got today in our menu boys, young purple dragon. " he said, his voice was rough which scared Eve but not so much as rest of stuff. She stood on two and showed her metallic claws to scare the drakes " Back away you monsters! " she roared and did some fake slashes to pack members who hissed to her. Alpha male roared and leaped up, Eveliina screamed and started to run away, drakes went after her. As Eveliina ran all kinds a dragon eating monster started to get interested about young visitor, likes Ladroxes, Shadow wings and Death hounds, then she hit into Bulb spider who started to chase her, it was utter hell to her that she started to cry of fear " FATHER!!! " she cried but her cry of fear died into dracos and Ladroxes roars, Shadow Wings screeches and Death hounds howling. She came to large thorn bush area, she didn´t think another minute and started crawl under it, hoping that thorns would prevent monster from getting her, when creatures arrived to thorn bush they started to surround her, some tried to break through above, Eveliina snarled and used her fire to burn those who managed to get their claws too close. As time passed and creatures got burned they left, Eveliina came from her safety only to notice that there was still one drake stalking her, she screamed out and ran away, draco ran after her. Eveliina ran and ran, leaping over Venom river and her chaser did too. Eveliina turned to her chaser and fired ice missile on drake, freezing it solid. After some hellish wandering Eveliina got out of the Dark forest, she ended in calm meadow with small pond " Ahh… ah... where I am now…? " she panted until familiar voice dared to answer " You are in Serene meadow, young one. " voice answered, Eveliina turned to voice and saw Lateef sitting on his tail, meditating " Lateef! " she shouted and ran to him, Dream weaver leader smiled warmly to her " You wandered in Dark forest? " he asked which made her upset and cry " Y-Yeah… I-I w-wan-wanted to s-s-se-see w-wh-what´s i-i-in there… " she cried, Dark forest´s monster had scared her out, she was scared and terrified of coming.  
Lateef smiled and picked terrified purple dragon hatchling up and cradled her calmily " Ssshhh… you are safe now… " he cooed which made Eveliina feel better. Lateef noticed dark green drake clan´s alpha male peeking from bushes, Dream weaver leader gave murderous glare to him which made alpha to leave, Lateef glanced back to Eve who had managed to fell asleep luckily, he smiled again and continued his meditating as he let Eveliina rest for while.


	23. Dragon´s mind, heart and spirit to master all elements

Eveliina played in Twilight falls at early evening, chasing fireflies, dragonflies and toads, everything that moved. She used her claws and elements to train herself as she chased the animals.  
Because not paying attention to her surroundings she bumped to familiar bard dragon, Tomas " Eh? Eveliina? What are you doing in here? And all alone in evening? " Tomas asked as Eveliina recovered from bump " Ah... father let me come here, I will be okay. " she answered and stood up on two and yawned slightly which meaned that it was bedtime " You are tired Eveliina, go home. " Tomas told her, Eveliina pouted " Awwww come onnn Tomas! I wanna explore and play! Just because it´s night doesn´t mean that I´m tired yet! " she whinned which made Tomas snarl mentally " If that´s the case then why don´t I tell you a story? Something heroic? You like stories like that because you are like one. Always makes me happy when I tell you one. Sounds good? " he asked, Eveliina snarled quietly, bribery won´t win her but maybe she could stay awake in case this was trap.  
Tomas picked Eveliina up gently, ruffing her short, brown hair. For his luck he had borrowed storybook from Dark hollow where he had visited few days ago. Bard kept one arm around the young purple dragon which made her snuggle up close the Tomas while he read the story.  
In one point of story Eveliina fell asleep even if she tried to stay awake. Dream was forming up. Eveliina woke up in dreamscape, she wondered what she was doing there again " Chronicler? Lateef? Anyone? " she called until Chronicler´s silhuette appeared " Greetings young dragon, tonight you have complete your final exam to come master of your elements. " he explained to her, Eveliina raised her eyebrow " Final exam? What I have to do? " she asked " You have pass four obstacle course filled with elements that are needed to defeated with same elements, like fire with fire, ice with ice and so on. " he guided her, Eveliins nodded " I will pass those with flying colors! " she stated proudly, Chronicler nodded and spreaded his wings to transfer Eveliina to first element obstacle course, Master of fire course. Eveliina found herself in volcano based area filled with Magma worms, Fire elementals and Buffalo beetles. She snarled and started to clear the course by use of her fire element. Enemies got destroyed quickly by regular fire breath, fireballs and comet dash. Buffalo beetles were only things that caused problems to Eveliina, thanks to their big size and armor. She had to spam comet dash to destroy the scorpion like creatures. Course led Eveliina top on volcano, she panted heavily and laid on ground to rest for while " You did well young one, now it´s time to move to next course. " Chronicler said and transfer Eveliina to second course, Master of electricity. Next place was thunderstorm mountain range, filld with Electric leeches and Conduits. Eve sighed heavily " Let´s get this over with. " she muttered and ran to clear the course. Eveliina almost laughed and cried at same time to how easy it was to take down leeches and Conduits, she used regural electric breath, explosive orbs, arcs, twister and created electrified orb around her body to shock the puny foes to death. Path of course led Eveliina top of the mountain, storm was furious and loud, Chronicler´s voice came in again " Good job young dragon, now let us see how you handle the ice element. " he said and transfer Eveliina to Master of ice course. Third course was dream version from place called Dante´s freezer, it was located in north side of Dragon Island. Whole course was filled with undead trolls and orges with their Oxen riding horsemen. Eveliina sighed and ran to defeat the undead ones. Trolls weren´t trouble at all, she took them down with use of ice tail attack, but orges and horsemen were different thing, she stayed away from then and used ice shards and snow storm to take them down, undead monsters terriefied Eveliina but she had to move on, no matter what. Eveliina ended in open area after the hellish fight againts the undead ones, Chronicler started to speak again " Good, good Eveliina, now there is just one course to clear. Just hand on. " he said and transfer Eveliina to last course, Master of earth. Master of earth cavern like area was filled with Rubble brutes, Stone trolls, Armadillos and Growths. Eveliina felt nervous until Chronicler started to speak " Don´t be scared young one, you have but your mind, heart and spirit to clear the last three Master of elements courses, don´t give in now. " he told her, words were comforting the Eveliina, she nodded and ran to clear last Master of elements courses, Master of earth course. Eveliina fough her way through of hords of enemies by use of earth missiles, armored boulder and earth shots. Growths were troublesome along Rubble brutes but beside that she destroyed them in the end. Eveliina finally made her way to end of course and collapsed on ground and panted heavily as she swipped the sweat away " Okay... I´m done... " she panted as Chronicler came to see her " Congrats Eveliina, you have cleared all Master of elements courses, you have become master of your elements. " he said, Eveliina gave thumb up " Okay, great… but what about the furies? " she asked " Another time, this exam was you final, you prove yourself quite nicelly tonight young one. " he answered as Eveliina sat up " Okay… ugh… my head hurts… I used so much mana to destroy those monsters in all four courses. " she groaned, Chronicler gave warm smile to her " It´s normal, your did put your heart, mind and spirit to clear the courses, there isn´t nothing to worry. Just take it easy for while. " he explained until dream started to end " Ah, just in time. Until next time young Eveliina. " Chronicler said and dream ended with those words.


	24. Morning

Sun started to rise from horizon when purple hatchling woke up from her dream, she noticed that bard was asleep but still holdinh her just like before the story.  
Eveliina gave quiet snort and tried to get away from Toma´s hold but she only managed to wake him up " Ack… wha… oh! Eveliina, are you still trying to escape? " Tomas slurred as he rubbed his eye, Eveliina shrugged " Dunno, look, sun is already rising and my father must be worried about me. " purple one responded as she tried to get free " Look kid, you have lot to learn about this island we live in. " Tomas said like he tried make point some sort, hatchling pouted " Yeah, yeah! I know and that it is why I wanna go explore and I still want to. " Eve hissed, some venom dripped clearly from her words. Bard was slightly amused of younger one´s behavior, she tried act like aduld but failed in it. Tomas booped end of Eveliina´s snout " You have to listen the adults Eveliina, you might have defeated Kohuru mut it doesn´t make you god. Pride like that might drive dragon to darkness where there is no return. " bard told her, Eve snorted and nibbled his arm which made Tomas drop her " Ow! Eve... why you did that? " he asked as he checked his arm for bite marks " I have to go home, I must show father that I am still alive. Plus, I am going to head in my secret place to play later on. " she answered firmly, Tomas felt slightly betrayed by hatchling´s action, she bit him for ancestors sake!


End file.
